


A Superimposed Image

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Challenge 333: Grievance.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Superimposed Image

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 333: Grievance.

It seems as if ten consecutive seconds never go past without the Doctor thinking of Rose. It’s all over his face, and in that far-off look in his eyes that has nothing to do with his constant longing to see the stars up close.

Martha can see it all so clearly. She can hardly stand it.

She hates that he looks at her and superimposes another face over hers. Not all the time, no, but certainly often enough that it hurts.

She wants to grab him and force him to _see_ her. She doesn’t, fearing it would change nothing anyway.


End file.
